rfmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Raiden Yodachi (Character)
"..I'm tired.﻿" Raiden Yodachi 'is a main character in the Unstoppables Cinematic Universe, serving as one of the main leads in the Squad 41 series by Jackiepwners. Biography Raiden was born in an unmarked territory of an Asian religious cult called the 'Yodachi Clan', who cut all communication with the outside world and became isolated. He was taught a mixture of martial arts that include the main form of Wing Chun over the years, along with other peers who grew up with him. When the Yodachi Clan's leader dies, they believed that this marked the rise of the 'devils' that came to kill everyone without a leader to follow. Thus, they began to prepare with weapons to defend their villages and lands. Coincidentally, an operation by the US Government to wipe out the illegal areas with exodus began, and warfare broke out with only Raiden being the lone survivor. As he was hiding, he broke out and attacked two men with extraordinary feats, surprising the captain who suggested Raiden to be brought into a task force, Squad 41. During the year after being introduced to Squad 41, he was sent on multiple small operations before finally being sent on the most dangerous operations yet, aid the soldiers in Syria during the civil war. Raiden was suddenly held hostage and his fellow escorts were killed, but he escaped after being interrogated by a CIA turned terrorist. He was shot during the escape but recovered months after, earning a purple heart and another medal. He was suddenly pulled out of Squad 41 and drafted to the Hikari Shokuin, a foreign task force full of others similar to Raiden. There, he befriended Heinz, a foreigner working in the H.S.. But to their sadistic nature, Raiden wished to revolt against his own team for their horrid and sadistic actions during operations. As a result of him opposing the Hikari Shokuin for their actions, he was beaten on occasions by Master Ishida, the leader of the H.S.. One day, Heinz took the responsibility to his own hands to duel with Ryō, and fight to the agreement that Ryō would leave him and Raiden alone. However, Raiden was oblivious to what was going on, and discovered Heinz brutally beaten in the sparring dojo. Attempting to reassure Heinz not to continue, Raiden was convinced to let Heinz continue to fight, which ultimately lead to his death from his throat being crushed. After Heinz's death, Raiden began to feel unsure whether or not he'd risk his life to escape the Hikari Shokuin. He requests help from Aron and Lance to convince Captain Carl to retrieve him. Little did Raiden know, his cellphone calls were wiretapped the entire time. He is almost ambushed in the dojo during a meeting and fights the Hikari Shokuin one on one. Out of anger, Raiden burns down the dojo with Ishida and others still inside. Raiden walks all the way to Osaka, a city nearby, and temporarily occupies a motel room before vacating the next morning, to meet Carl at the Shochikuza theatre. There, Raiden climbs shipping containers and breaks through a window to get inside. Little did Raiden know, he had fallen victim to an ambush on the top seating floor of the theatre with the Hikari Shokuin. He defeats them all but Yoichiro, who explains that his intention to kill Raiden had ceased. As a precaution, Raiden knocks him out and goes upstairs with Ryō's unconscious body. Upstairs in the VIP office, Raiden fools Ishida and Khan with Ryō's body for a brief moment before dashing behind a couch, evading Ishida's shotgun fire. Ishida attempts to toss the shotgun to Khan, but Carl intercepts and shoots Khan. Raiden hurls his katana at Ishida, leaving a stomach wound and chases him before Carl stops Ishida with the shotgun. Ishida, incapacitated on the spot, reveals that Carl was the one responsible for sending Raiden to the Hikari Shokuin, making him experience the pain he endured. Angered, Carl kills Ishida and shoots Raiden with a holstered pistol. A brief argument between the two rises, and Carl shoots Raiden a second time with remorse as he attempted to stand. Carl finds out Lance and Aron have been following in the VTOL, and summons the VTOL down with it's autopilot. Aron and Lance discover a wounded Raiden and an escaping Carl, who they fail to apprehend. Raiden wakes in purgatory and discovers his friend Cheng, Master Yi, and the rest of the Yodachi Clan waiting to move onto the afterlife. After the events of 'Raiden: Rogue Unit, Raiden remains an important figure in the UCU. Abilities & Stats Raiden had been trained to fight ever since he was born in the Yodachi Clan, and continued to experiment new martial arts after being taken into Squad 41. He was also taught tactical skills for combat purposes while in the Squad. Raiden is able to use Yi Chun (Mix of Wing Chun and Jeet Kune Do) and mix elements of Jiu-jitsu. Due to fighting for extended periods of time, Raiden has a medium-high pain tolerance. Appearances Raiden appears in the following productions. * Squad 41 Origins: Raiden * Squad 41 Origins: Magma Flight * Squad 41 Origins: Voxen * Ortazea Academy's End * Squad 41 * Misfits * Raiden: Rogue Unit Trivia * Raiden's last name was a suggestion made by Kasodus. * Raiden was meant to survive until after ''Unstoppables 3, ''but it was retconned for plot reasons. Theme/Media Category:Character